dangerous secrets
by Pokemongirlred
Summary: Rosie and Alice are sisters. Rosie and Alice have more brothers and sisters. They inherited powers from their ancestors but who? What about the spys? Who are they? Crappy summery im so sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Ok, rewriting again again.

Alice: Ok.

Nick: Fine.

Tom: So, fake you or real you?

Me: Real. Fake me is too crazy to handle this story.

Rosie: Yep.

Luna: Wow.

Me: Ok, I have hired a disclaimer dude and I also want to say that there will not be bad language in this story and you also will not be reading any thing considered rated R or M so...DISCLAIMER DUDE!

Disclaimer dude: Reba2352 does not own Pokémon, if she did Ash would have aged throughout the journey

_sounds_, **thoughts, **Pokémon speech, _Pokedex_

* * *

Rosie POV

Sleep...such a wonderful thing..."_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP..." -continued beeping-_

_"_Ah, shut the fudge up!" I said as I practically broke the alarm clock by slaming on the button.

"Rosie! Its almost time for the journey! Get your lazy butt out of bed and come and eat breakfast! I made cinnamon waffles!" When she said that my mind went into what I like to call 'waffle mode'. I jumped out of bed and put on my clothes, makeup and did my hair in its 'bangs over right eye' style. Ok, I didn't brush my teeth but I was going to eat breakfast for arceus sake! I ran down stairs. " Alice you are the best sister I could ever have!" I said as she sat some waffles in front of me. " I know."

Let me tell you a little about me. Alice is my 14 year old sister. I am 11. Our mother abandoned us and father. Father brokedown and didn't take care of us. He abused me and Alice. Slapping us and punching us. Alice taught herself how to stitch together wounds since father rarely went anywhere without a knife. Father had a terrible drug addiction. Cigarette buds and empty beer bottles were always scattered around the house. One day when father was away and Alice was 12 and I was 9, two people came into the house. They couldn't be any older then Alice. One was female with short blond hair and a green hat. She wad a white undershirt with a orange vest and a white skirt with orange tights and yellowish shoes and green eyes. The other was male and had blue eyes with black hair and red framed glasses with a white shirt with a blue jacket and black jeans and blue tennis shoes. Not knowing what else to do I ran and hid in my secret hiding place. They saw me run and went up to my sister and asked why.

"Who was that little girl Alice?" said the black haired one.

" Well, Cheren that is my sister." said Alice.

"Why did she run from us?" said the blond one.

" Well, Rosie is scared of everyone because the only people who come here are drug dealers that want to kill my dad."

"Oh" was all the two people said. " But..." my sister said. " Cheren she might come to like you if you share pokemon information with her. She has liked pokemon since she saw a lilipup pass the house. Bianca, you be careful around her. She has a temper and if you aggravate her enough she will lash out at you."

"Ok." said Bianca and Cheren. " Rosie, you can come out now." said Alice and when she did I ran out and hugged her.

" Hello Rosie. My name is Cheren and would you like to learn about pokemon?" said Cheren. I was like 'these people will get hurt if father finds them but I really want to learn about pokemon...' but I said., " Yes Cherry. I would like to learn about pokemon."

Then he got all red in the face and everyone laughed. So after that Bianca said, " Hello! You are so cute! Do you want to go shopping? I saw this..." -blah, blah, blah, moving on- That day we all became friends and they came over all the time when father was not around. Well father died in a fight with a drug dealer like 2 months ago and since then everything has been amazing. Ok, so i'm not sad that my father is dead but if you were in my shoes when he was alive then you would understand.

I finished eating and me and Alice got the little that belonged to us. We got X- transceivers for Christmas from someone Alice knows. Cheren and Bianca gave us clothes and bags to put stuff in. We walked out of the woods that bordered Nuvema town and route one. We walked into Professer Junipers lab and I saw Cheren and Bianca.

" Hi Bianca! Hey Cherry! " I said and Cheren turned red at the nickname I gave him.

" Bianca did you show her your little brothers comic books? Because first I've been listening to her talk about some dude name Naruto and another dude named Inuyasha and how him and a girl named Kagome are 'totally perfect' for each other."

" Uhhhhhhh." said Bianca. Suddenly, I blacked out.

~ END ~

Me: I just had to mention all of my Anime favs. But I forgot Ichigo from Bleach.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Story time!

All boys in room: We don't care!

Me: Gimme candy!

Dash from Angel Wings( Its not my story but this totally reminded me of him): CANDY? WHERE?!

Me: What is he doing here? Rosie, do the thing where you make characters go to their own stories.

Rosie: Ok! - says some things and Dash disappears-

Me: Good. Story time!

Rosie: Mime!

Luna: Chime!

Tom: Lime!

Me: That all rymed! DISCLAIMER DUDE!

DD: Reba2352 does not own pokemon.

* * *

I woke up in the house. I saw...mom? She was crying and saying that she should have took them too. But who and where? Everything had a hazy, dreamlike quality. Then, I saw a cage with 2 boys. One with black hair and one with white hair. I saw a bright light and then I felt my eyes open and I looked into the confused and worried faces of my friends and sister. I jumped up and ran to the house.

Mom was in the living room.

" Mom!" I yelled. She looked up and surprise and happiness registered on her face.

"Rosie!" she yelled and ran to hug me.

" Mom! Its really you! Why did you leave? Why were you saying you should have brought someone with you? Who is someone? Where did you go? I missed you so much!"

" Rosie calm down. I left cause your father was not uhh well he was not nice if you want me to say it in a good way. I should have brought you and Alice with me. Because he was probably abusing you. I went to the Kanto region and stayed in Pallet town. I missed you too!"

Everyone else came in the room and saw me hugging mom.

" Mother? Why are you here?! You left us behind! Now you think you can come back and everything will be ok?! " said Alice.

" No! I did not! I came back because I heard that your father died. I want you to come with me back to Kanto and stay with me and my new husband. You guys will love him! Plus you will get to meet your sisters and brothers! Please come! "

said mom.

" No, your to late. Me and Rosie are going on our journey! " said Alice

" You can have a journey in Kanto! " said mom and an argument started and I said, " SHUT UP! " and ran until I bumped into someone.

" Watch where," she looked up and saw me cryng. " Oh i'm sorry! What's wong? Follow me!" she said and lead me to a house. We went inside and I saw 2 more girls and 2 more boys and an adult man.

" Me and my family are staying here until mom gets back and we can go back to Kanto. Mama said that we have more sisters that live here. We are waiting for mama and our sisters. " said the girl. At those words I droped to my knees and cried. That made me think that these people are related to me and though I might come to like them Alice will not tolerate them. All the people in the room turned to look at me. Mom came through the door arguing with Alice and they were yelling at eachother. " I can't believe you made her run away! Once we leave i'm taking her as far away from you as possible!" yelled Alice. " You can not because i'm her mother and I have a right to take care of my children! " exclaimed mom. I stood up and let them see me. " Well that was easy." said Alice. I backed into a far corner and put my head in my hands. I cried and cried. While I did that I thought about everyone here. I looked much like my father except I got moms red hair and brown eyes. Alice looked like mom, but got brown hair from father.

" Mom. Is that girl...the one crying one of your daughters? Why is she crying? " said a male voice.

" Yes. That is Rosie and me and her sister had an argument. Her sister is Alice. " said mom.

" Oh. " said the male voice. I heard footsteps come toward me and saw the blond girl and both the blond boys above me. The girl looked to be only a little younger than me but the boys looked to be older than Alice.

" I'm Luna, Rosie. " said the blond girl.

* * *

Me: Yeah! Chapter done! My brain has overflowed with ideas! I know that whoever has read this and checks to see if anymore chapters has read this so review or no more chapters because I just did not feel the other story but I like this one so...REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hello! Fake me is here for a visit!

Fake me: Hi.

Real tom: I'm here too!

Me: No one cares. Go back to making out.

Fake me and real tom: Ok! :) - starts making out -

Luna: Hey! Keep it E for everyone!

Rosie: Yeah, stop trying to swallow each others faces while there are children under 13 in the room!

- Real tom and fake me keep making out -

- Karrie from The thing with Hajimes appears and sees them making out then sees Rosie with an aggravated look on her face, watches them some more and...-

Karrie and Rosie: KNOCK IT OFF! - Wacks them both in the head -

* * *

" H-hi. " I said. Everyone was staring at me and I felt my face heat up. One blond boy said, " I am Caleb! Nice to meet you!" and then another boy said, " I am Caden. " and mom said, " Well do you all like Rosie? If you do continue and show her around while talk with Alice." and left with Alice somewhere. A girl with light blue hair said, " Konnichiwa, Chelsea desu. " and everyone in the room but me looked confused. I smiled. " Konnichiwa! Rosie desu! " I said.

( Konnichiwa means hello. Chelsea desu means I am Chelsea and Rosie desu means I am rosie...I think. )

Surprise registered on Chelsea's face. Then she smiled. A girl with green hair came up and said, " Hajimemashite, Kaycee desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu. " I smiled again and said, "Hajimemashite. Kochira koso yoroshiku onegaishimasu. "

( Go to to know learn Japanese. com to know what im saying )

Kaycee smiled. Caden, Caleb and Luna then at the same time said, " We don't speak that language! "

I laughed. Then my stomach growled and I turned red. " Hey uh do you guys got any food? " I said and they smiled.

" What do you want? " asked Caleb and Caden.

" Um, do you have ramen?" I asked.

Kaycee laughed and said, " Who doesn't?" and went to make us all ramen.

Luna helped me off the floor. I got a pain in my head and a picture flashed in my head. A bush by the house hid a box. I ran out side and found the box and opened it to find a bunch of different colored stone plates. Dark green, red, dark blue, light blue, light green, purple, yellow, pink, tan, brown, black, dark gray, light gray, orange, white, dark red. I toke the box back to the house. I showed my new family. ( the father is not there anymore and neither is the mom or alice)

" Guys look!" I yelled and they came to me. They looked at the plates curiosly. " Lets show them to Prof. Juniper. " I said and we went to the lab. Prof. Juniper saw me come in and smiled. Bianca and Cheren were there too. " Ah, Rosie! We have been waiting for you. Alice is here to. " said Juniper. " professor, can you please look at these?" I said and handed her the box full of plates. She nodded and opened the box. She put the plates in a box like thing and pressed a button. The plates came up on a screen. A computer voice said, " Elemental plates. In the legends, it is said that Arceus used the plates to change his type. " professor Juniper gasped and said, " Rosie, how did you find these?"

I said, " I just knew they were there. " " Rosie, can I do a full body scan on you? " asked Professor Juniper. I nodded and went into a machine she led me to. She pressed a button and I was analyzed. Then something weird happened. My eyes turned red. I put my hands on the ground like I had to walk on four legs. A horn grew from the back of my head and a tail grew. But it was all around me. Like I did walk with my hands on the ground. My eyes did turn red. But something was around me and I could not feel it but I knew it came from me and it made everything else like the tail and horn and ears that I had plus a ring around my waist that had one spike. It all looked like I was inside a Pokémon. I lost control. I smashed the lab. I would have destroyed everything if Caden hadn't said, " Low kick! " and did the move I would've destroyed everything. I was still in that form. A second spike was growing and I lost my conseince. I went into a blind rage and destroyed the lab completely. Suddenly I was hit in the face so hard that I was knocked off my hands! A third spike grew from the ring around my waist. The stuff around me burned my skin and I saw it burning off. Under my skin was white. Pure white. I saw a fourth ring form and somehow I knew that that was all the rings that was supposed to be there. I knew when the last of my skin burned off. I looked like a Pokémon. A strong, legendary Pokémon. I looked like ' The Original One'.

* * *

Me: Ok, in your reviews tell me who the original one is or I will never tell you.

- FM and RT still making out -

Luna: I want them out of here!

Me: Actually me too. - snaps fingers and they disappear -

Luna: Thank you. REVEIW! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I don't own pokemon START!

Luna: Hey who's that?

Me: What?! What is Moon doing here? She is not...ugh! Get Nathan in here! He can get her to the OC room.

- Intercom microphone appears -

Me: Ahhh! Yes! Nathan, please come and pick up Moon. I have no idea how she got here but...I read that she has no sense of direction so please come and get her.

- I clap and intercom disappears and Nathan appears -

Nathan: What! Did you do do that? - He points at me and I nod -

Me: Moon! Go with Nathan and all ocs in here including mine...OC room with you all before I clap off your heads!

- They nod with scared looks on their faces and leave -

* * *

A man with silver gray hair jumped from tree to tree with a pink haired girl and a blond haired boy.

" Sensai, what is this mission about? I mean, its not so important that it had to interrupt my training is it? " said the blond haired boy.

" Actually Naruto it is. We think we may have found another jinchuriki but I don't think its one of the tailed beasts. These are different creatures that had to be sealed in children and we have to go to a different continent all together. We are going to Unova. Fortunantly we are about to make it to Nuvema town. " said the gray haired one.

" Kakashi sensai, do you really think that we have found a jinchuriki? " said the pink haired one.

" I think so Sakura. If it is we have to keep them away from the Akatsuki as they could be after more than the tailed beasts." said Kakashi.

A man with brown hair caught up with them but said nothing.

* * *

Rosie POV

I finished with the lab. I kept on trying to control myself. I could look at where my skin was. It all burned off and it was pure white underneath. I destroyed a house. A child cried out. Another house gone. A pokemon squealed in fear. A row of houses gone. Blood on the ground and on my bright whiteness. ( I don't know what else to call it ) My house...gone.

" Kakaun nitten suishu jutsu! " yelled the voice of an adult male. I started feeling weak. I calmed down and fell on the ground. I did not feel like moving. A man with brown hair was ahead of me. Sitting down and there were wooden pillers around me and he was holding out his hand. I no longer felt the need to destroy. I felt a burning sensation on my feet traveling up my legs and arms. My neck started burning. My face and ears. Then, it left and a girl with pink hair can into my vision. Her hands glowed green. A blond haired boy came into vision too. I then realized all of them as my favorite anime/manga stars!

I tried to speak and say thanks for getting that horrible feeling of bloodlust away but I instead gasped and it hurt...

"Don't try to speak or you will just make it hurt worse." said Sakura Haruno! The actual Sakura!

I sat up ignoring the pain. "You guys..." I winced at how much pain speaking put me in." are shinobi from the Hidden leaf village in the Land of Fire. Am I right?" I asked.

They looked surprised. I stood up, still ignoring the pain. I pointed at Sakura." You are Sakura Haruno. You specialized in medical nin-justu and by the way...your for head is not that big."

She blushed and looked shocked that I knew so much about her and she knew nothing about me!( Remember this is fiction. Anything is possible!)

I pointed at Naruto. " You are Naruto Uzamaki. The jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox spirit. By the way, I know who your father is and almost no one else does! I don't know who your mother is but I also know where Sasuke is!"

Once again. Shocked.

A bird came down from the sky and a boy jumped off of it. I pointed to him.

"Everyone knows you as Sai but that is not your name. You are an ANBU blackops level shinobi trained at the disbanded faction of ANBU: Root. Oh yeah, and you should uh not wear shirts that don't cover up your stomach."

Blushing and shocked.

I pointed to the man with brown hair. "You are Yamato...maybe. Kakashi calls you...well I guess you don't want Sai, Naruto and Sakura to know do you. Oh yeah, you are very creepy. But not as creepy as Orochimaru. Good thing Sasuke killed him."

Shocked! This is so very funny.

To the silver haired one!

"You are Kakashi Hatake. The son of White Fang who abandoned his mission and saved his comrades instead making him hated through out the leaf and then he killed himself." I looked at Kakashi and his eye was wide.

" Oh...hehe. Sorry."

Everyone looked at me." Ok, how do you know all of this?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, I watch a lot of anime." I said.

They all looked at eachother.

" What is anime?" asked Sakura.

I sweatdropped.

" Well, I think we should ask the Hokage if we should take her with us." said Kakashi.

He did some handsigns and put his hand on the ground and said, " Summoning jutsu!"

A brown dog appeared.

" Hey, that's Pakun!" ( I don't know how to spell it.)

Kakashi wrote something down and gave it to Pakkun and said," Take this to the Hokage immediantly."

The dog nodded and ran off.

* * *

Me: Ha! I knew Sasuke would pull through! Review!


End file.
